omniversalisfandomcom-20200214-history
Argusian Belt (Romanum)
The Argusian Belt ( ) is the circumstellar disc in the Sol system located roughly between the orbits of the planets Mars and Jupiter. Or 2 to 5 AU respectively. It is occupied by numerous irregularly shaped bodies called asteroids or minor planets. The collective mass of the belt is 4% the mass of Luna. The belt is stony instead of icy compared to the Titan Belt and the Herculean Cloud; being either silicate, carbonaceous, or metallic. The belt is the planetesimals of the primordial solar nebula of Beliaz rather than the remnant of a planetary breakup. Gravitational perturbations from Jupiter imbued the protoplanets with too much orbital energy for them to accrete into a planet. Collisions became too violent, and instead of fusing together, the planetesimals and most of the protoplanets shattered. As a result, 99.9% of the asteroid belt's original mass was lost in the first 100 million years of the Solar System's formation. Under Conglomerate law, asteroids with a radius less than 200 kilometers are subject to 1% taxation and are not directly connected to the government of the Conglomerate. Therefore, many objects are the setting of novel governments, ranging from communist to anarcho-capitalist. Almost all objects below this size are not in hydrostatic equilibrium and are not spheroids. The largest object in the Argusian belt is Flora, which is barely 1,000 km in diameter. Larger objects Cardea Cardea ( ) is one of the largest objects in the asteroid belt, with a mean diameter of 525 kilometres (326 mi). Cardea is the second-most-massive body in the asteroid belt after the dwarf planet Flora, and it contributes an estimated 9% of the mass of the asteroid belt. The surface area is about 800,000 square kilometers. It has a sustainable population of about 110 million. Government *Type - Democracy *Variant - Presidential *Alignment (Average) - Conservatism *Economic System - Corporate Capitalism The government of the United States of Cardea is the federal government of the republic of thirty states that constitute the United States as well as a capital district. The federal government is composed of three distinct branches: legislative, executive and judicial, whose powers are vested by the Cardean Constitution in the Congress, the President, and the federal courts, including the High Court, respectively. The powers and duties of these branches are further defined by acts of Congress, including the creation of executive departments and courts inferior to the High Court. Disputes in the federal government are decided through the High Court. Legislative The United States Congress is the legislative branch of the federal government. It is bicameral, comprising the House of Representatives and the Assembly. Their powers included levy and collect taxes; to coin money and regulate its value; provide for punishment for counterfeiting; establish infrastructure, issue patents, create federal courts inferior to the High Court, combat piracies and felonies, and to make laws necessary to properly execute powers. Executive The executive power in the federal government is vested in the President of the United States, although power is often delegated to the Cabinet members and other officials. The President and Vice President are elected as running mates directly by citizens, for which each state, as well as the District of Barrach, is allocated a number of seats based on its representation in both houses of Congress. The President is limited to a maximum of three four-year terms. The President is both the head of state and government, as well as the military commander-in-chief and chief diplomat. The President may sign legislation passed by Congress into law or may veto it, preventing it from becoming law unless two-thirds of both houses of Congress vote to override the veto. The President may be impeached by a majority in the House and removed from office by a two-thirds majority in the Senate for treason, bribery, or other high crimes. The President may not dissolve Congress or call special elections but does have the power to pardon, or release, criminals convicted of offenses against the federal government, enact executive orders, and (with the consent of the Senate) appoint Supreme Court justices and federal judges. The Vice President is the second-highest official in rank of the federal government. The Vice President is also the President of the Senate. The Vice President is allowed to vote in the Senate, but only when necessary to break a tie vote. As first in the U.S. presidential line of succession, the Vice President duties and powers move to the executive branch when becoming President upon the death, resignation, or removal of the President. The heads of the departments, chosen by the President and approved with the "advice and consent" of the U.S. Senate, form a council of advisers generally known as the President's "Cabinet". Judicial The Judiciary explains and applies the laws. This branch does this by hearing and eventually making decisions on various legal cases. The Supreme Court of the United States and authorizes the United States Congress to establish inferior courts as their need shall arise. A lifetime tenure for all federal judges and states that their compensation may not be diminished during their time in office. All federal judges are appointed by the president and confirmed by the United States Senate. Panda Category:Romanum